4
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: For Jaylaheart's HOA ONESHOTDAY #4
1. Chapter 1

"JOY!" Nina yelled pounding on the door that lead to Joy, Patricia,and Mara's room.

"What now, Nina?" Joy asked opening the door.

"How could you?"

"How could I do what?" Joy asked trying to look inncent.

"How could you put HAIR DIE in my shampoo bottle?" Nina yelled causing the whole house to come see whats going on (Besides Trudy and Victor).

"How do you know it was me? It could have been Jerome or Alfie." Joy said smiling alittle.

"Well?" Nina asked turning to look at Jerome and Alfie.

"Don't look at us. We know better that to mess with your hair bottle, we know how hard you hit!" Jerome said.

"So that means you, Joy!" Nina said turning to look at her again.

"I thought you would like purpleish blue hair." Joy said laughting alittle.

"Why would I like my hair died?" Nina yelled at Joy.

"Sorry, But I was looking at your pictures on your facebook page and your hair was died a bright pink," Joy said sweetily.

"It, was a wig! You stupid little-"

"Nina! Calm down!" Fabian (her boyfriend) said.

"Fine. Thanks to THAT," Nina said pointing to Joy."I need to find Trudy." With that Nina walked away.

"Why did you do it, Joy?" Fabian asked looking at her with confused.

"She deserved it!" Joy said trying to defind herself.

"How?"

"She replaced me!"

" No she didn't! Your to stupid to realise that! You let your jelously get the better of you, Nina keeps trying to be your friend, but you belive that she replaced you just to have a reason to hate her! If anyone deserved it its you!" Fabian yelled and walked away to find Nina.

"I-is it true?" Joy asked starting to cry.

"Yes. Its true." Amber said walking away with Alfie flowing her.

"Sorry, Joy." Mara said walking away with Jerome with her.

Patricia and Eddie walked away without saying anything.

"What have I done?" Joy asked closing the door to her shaired room and crying.

_The next day_

"Hi guys." Joy said sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Look, Nina. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm just . . . jelous. Can you ever forgive me?" Joy asked shocking everybody.

"Yes, as long as you come with us to the park today?" Nina said raising a eyebrow.

"Deal?" Nina asked holding out her hand.

"Deal!" Joy said smiling.

**HOLLY CRAP! This is my 4th. HOA One-Shot Day story! I didn;t really write this for HOA One-Shot Day but it was a old one-shot I had written up at the endding of last year os I'm useing it!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	2. Fixed grammar and spelling

"JOY!" Nina yelled pounding on the door that lead to Joy, Patricia, and Mara's room.

"What now, Nina?" Joy asked opening the door.

"How could you?"

"How could I do what?" Joy asked trying to look innocent.

"How could you put HAIR DIE in my shampoo bottle?" Nina yelled causing the whole house to come see what's going on (Besides Trudy and Victor).

"How do you know it was me? It could have been Jerome or Alfie." Joy said smiling a little.

"Well?" Nina asked turning to look at Jerome and Alfie.

"Don't look at us. We know better that to mess with your hair bottle, we know how hard you hit!" Jerome said.

"So that means you, Joy!" Nina said turning to look at her again.

"I thought you would like purplish blue hair." Joy said laughing a little.

"Why would I like my hair died?" Nina yelled at Joy.

"Sorry, But I was looking at your pictures on your Facebook page and your hair was died a bright pink," Joy said sweetly.

"It, was a wig! You stupid little-"

"Nina! Calm down!" Fabian (her boyfriend) said.

"Fine. Thanks to THAT," Nina said pointing to Joy. "I need to find Trudy." With that Nina walked away.

"Why did you do it, Joy?" Fabian asked looking at her with confused.

"She deserved it!" Joy said trying to defend herself.

"How?"

"She replaced me!"

" No she didn't! Your to stupid to realize that! You let your jealously get the better of you, Nina keeps trying to be your friend, but you believe that she replaced you just to have a reason to hate her! If anyone deserved it its you!" Fabian yelled and walked away to find Nina.

"I-is it true?" Joy asked starting to cry.

"Yes. Its true." Amber said walking away with Alfie flowing her.

"Sorry, Joy." Mara said walking away with Jerome with her.

Patricia and Eddie walked away without saying anything.

"What have I done?" Joy asked closing the door to her shared room and crying.

_The next day_

"Hi guys." Joy said sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Look, Nina. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm just . . . jealous. Can you ever forgive me?" Joy asked shocking everybody.

"Yes, as long as you come with us to the park today?" Nina said raising a eyebrow.

"Deal?" Nina asked holding out her hand.

"Deal!" Joy said smiling.

**HOLLY CRAP! This is my 4th. HOA One-Shot Day story! I didn't really write this for HOA One-Shot Day but it was a old one-shot I had written up at the ending of last year so... I'm using it!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**

_**Th**__**is chapter has been grammar/spell corrected. I wanted to repost this because I wanted to have a grammar/spelling corrected story. Enjoy! :)**_


End file.
